Final Fantasy 9: Sonic style
by Beeks
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so R&R, and be nice! This is FF9 but the characters are replaced with Sonic characters!


This is my first fanfic, so please R&R, and be nice! BTW, if you read this I expect you to know about both Sonic and FF9. Just FYI. Sorry if it sticks to close to the game script. It is my first fanfic, after all!  
  
Zidane = Sonic, Garnet = Sally, Vivi = Tails, Steiner = Mighty, Freya = Rouge, Eiko = Amy, Amarant = Knuckles, Quina = Big, Brahne = Eggman, Beatrix = E-102, Kuja = Shadow, Moogles = Chao, All other characters will stay the same.  
  
Legal stuff that you'll probably read by accident: I don't own any of the Sonic or Final Fantasy 9 characters. Sega and Square do. So there.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 1: Preparation  
  
"Wow, sure is dark. Where the hell are those matches?" said the hedgehog as he walked into the unlit room. He promptly lit the lamp and illuminated the whole room.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Sonic!" replied Sonic, just as Blank, Cinna and Marcus walked in.  
  
"Where's the boss?" asked Sonic. He wanted to get the meeting over and done with so he could watch the docking into the grand city of Alexandria. He always liked flying over cities, ever since the first time he flew over Lindblum.  
  
"Ain't here yet" Cinna answered. Suddenly a figure wearing a weird mask jumped into the room.  
  
"Aww crap," said Sonic as they proceeded to fight this strange enemy "Not just before the meeting!"  
  
The team barely made it through the fight, and it turned out the mysteriously masked man was actually their boss, Baku, with a vase stuck on his head. The all wound up puffing and panting on the floor, and Baku also gained an A-class headache.  
  
"Damn! Go easier on me next time boys!" Baku said, wincing through the pain.  
  
"But boss, we didn't know it was you!" exclaimed Marcus.  
  
"Sure ya didn't! Gwahaha!" replied Baku, as he gave Marcus a heavy punch on the arm, almost breaking it in the process.  
  
Inside the meeting room...  
  
"Here's the plan! Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us), is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria... Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Sally!" explained Baku  
  
"I'll take it from here, so listen up! Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria... And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes... ...and perform 'I Want to Be Your Chao,' the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!" continued Cinna  
  
"Leave the actin' to me!" Marcus exclaimed, "Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Sonic!"  
  
"I'll distract the audience from the backstage with these little buggers," said Blank, gesturing to a jar of beetles, "I can't stand oglops... But I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue, Sonic!"  
  
"Okay! That's when I kidnap Princess Sally, right?" said Sonic excitedly. He liked this plan more by the minute.  
  
"You bet!" confirmed Baku, "You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Sally!"  
  
"Lucky son of a.." murmured Blank  
  
"You're just jealous that I'm gonna get me a sweetie pie." responded Sonic  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The fox-boy was lost. He was completely and utterly lost. This city was too big, far too big. He was told to go to the castle and look for the ticket booth. That was three hours ago and it didn't seem that he had come any closer to it. He was about to give in and ask for directions when he was ran into and sent sprawling to the floor.  
  
"Oof!" he exclaimed  
  
"Hey! Watch it kid!" the boy shouted. "Some of us have business to attend to!"  
  
"Sorry.." said the boy as he dusted off the dirt from his fur.  
  
"Don't worry about it" replied the boy. Now that the boy had got a good look at him he saw that he was a rat child, probably from Burmecia, or Cleyra.  
  
The fox-boy realised that he had lost his ticket. "Err.." he said, before he realised that the rat-kid had gone. He felt a tug on one of his tails and turned around to see a small girl holding his ticket. "Umm, thank you" he said.  
  
"That's okay," the little girl said.  
  
"Could you tell me the way to the castle?"  
  
"Just walk all the way down this road."  
  
"Thank you for your help" he said and went off in the direction the girl had pointed. When he got there he saw that the ticket booth was in the middle of the Town square, right next to the castle gate. He had to ring the bell to get attention and a wizened old man looked down on him.  
  
"Eh? What can I do for you sonny?" he asked  
  
"Umm.. I have a ticket," he said, handing it over.  
  
After a few minutes consideration the man said, "It's a fake."  
  
"Nooooo! I really wanted to see that play!" the fox-boy exclaimed.  
  
"Now now, I know how you must feel. Here take these." He said, handing some cards over, "I hope they make you feel better."  
  
"Thank you, 'sniff'"  
  
So he wasn't going to see the play after all. He had saved all his money up to buy that ticket. That guy in Treno who sold it to him looked reasonable enough. But it turned out to be a fake.. Without paying attention to what he was doing, he started walking down an alley.  
  
"Hey you little klutz! You made me miss!" cried a sign maker who was trying to hammer a sign above him. "There!" he said as he finished it. "It's perfect! I'll come back later to finish off."  
  
Suddenly he noticed the rat-kid standing beside him.  
  
"Hey you! You're the one with the fake ticket, aren't you?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, it's fake."  
  
"Well how about I let you see the play, and you become my slave?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Well how else will you get in?"  
  
"Well I suppose I have to, don't I?"  
  
"Good! Now for your first assignment, see if anyone's coming"  
  
The fox-boy looked around. "Nope, it's all clear."  
  
"Good!" said the rat-kid, and he swiped the ladder that the sign maker was using. "Now follow me!" The rat-kid led them to a bell tower and pointed to the ladder "it's dangerous up there so you should go first to see if it's safe"  
  
"Umm.. okay" said the fox-boy and he started to climb up, until suddenly..  
  
"Oww!" he exclaimed when a blue thing fell on him, making him fall off the ladder.  
  
"Ahh! What the hell was that?" shouted the rat-boy  
  
"Sorry!" said the thing.  
  
"Ohh. That's Igor. He's a Chao and another one of my slaves." Said the rat- boy  
  
"I really wanted an ice-cream," explained Igor.  
  
"Anyway, let's get on with it," said the rat-boy, as he started to climb up the ladder. "Come on slave!"  
  
"Oh, ok!" the fox-boy said and he started to climb the ladder. When he got to the top, he saw he was on the rooftops. "Err.."  
  
"Don't tell me, you're afraid of heights"  
  
"Err.. yes" Even though the fox-boy could fly, he still hated heights.  
  
"Don't worry, these planks are nice and sturdy," the rat-kid said, showing the fox boy the impromptu bridges.  
  
"Oh, erm, OK" the fox-boy replied. After running across a few bridges, one fell down behind him.  
  
"Well, except that one"  
  
"Eventually, they reached the castle wall, and the rat-kid said whilst propping up the ladder to make another bridge, "You know, I don't even know your name! Mine's Puck by the way."  
  
"My name is Tails" replied Tails.  
  
"Now hurry up! The show's starting!" said Puck as he gestured below the wall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I hope you liked this, and if you did please submit a review! If the feedback is good I'll add more chapters! 


End file.
